Danny's Justice
by Drakonslayer21
Summary: Danny phantom justice league young justice crossover when Vlad tricks the justice league into sending a small team of heroes to apprehend Dani who Danny has been raising like a daughter. Things go Down. Star is based loosely of the star in the story on wattpad lil brother by Skittles724
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Too Far Vlad**

 **I'm only going to say this once so listen up I own nothing! Second I suck at punctuation and stuff you have been warned I also suck at spelling if you want to go ahead and copy it fix it and post them as they come on your account and just give me credit for the story plot. Comment I already know who Danny will be paired with and I think it will surprise quite a few of you know can someone explain what voting for my story means and people comment your guess for Danny's pairing and in a chapter or two I'll tell you how many were right know a hint it isn't Sam or Paulina Nor is it a Ghost and it is a straight pairing.**

 **I'd like to announce that I have a beta reader/editor that has really improved my writing. So give a big round of applause for BowAndArrowLover. She has fixed so many errors I missed that I really can't thank her enough.**

Batman was working on the watchtower when he received a message telling him someone was calling. He answered and a video screen appeared showing Vlad Masters, a fellow billionaire and a small town mayor.

"Batman," Vlad said. "Thank goodness! I have a problem and I need the League's help."

"What's going on?" Batman asks picking up some smugness from Vlad that didn't fit with the tone of voice he was using.

"Well as mayor of Amity Park, the most haunted town in America... I'm sure you know this, you're Batman after all. Well although Danny Phantom keeps most of the ghosts at bay, there is one ghost that I have reason to believe is trying to kill me."

"Why the league instead of the Fentons or Phantom or even the other one the Red Huntress?" Batman narrows his eyes as he says this finding something off about the mayor.

"The Fentons, my dear friends, are far better suited for inventing gadgets than fighting. I once heard the Red huntress say that the Fentons though great inventors couldn't catch a ghost that was living under their own roof. While Phantom is competent enough I haven't contacted him for two reasons one I have no way to signal him never needed to he gets to the attacks before the police do in most cases of course he just recently started stopping crimes committed by humans. And two as much as I want to believe he would do the right thing Phantom has had a few troubled moments in his career." All through this explanation Vlad lets a few small tells leak from his mask unnoticeable to the average person, but not to Batman.

"That he has," Batman replied while secretly thinking that there is more to this story, but what he isn't sure. The only sign that Batman is thinking anything at all is a slight tightening of his frown.

"Anyway I have a picture of the ghost I believe is responsible." Vlad held up a picture of a young girl with white hair and green eyes, her petite form flying high above the city.

"Looks strangely similar to Danny Phantom," Batman muses to himself.

"Yes she does. What if she is his sister or something similar? I'd like to believe he is a hero like he claims, but even great heroes would have a hard time fighting their family, especially if they were close." Vlad's smile deepens for just a second as he says this.

"Yes, I could see why you don't want Phantom involved," Batman said catching the slight change in Vlad, and getting suspicious.

"Well thank you. Now please send a small team, preferably with a green lantern, someone with super strength and anyone else you can think of. Now don't let her small size and little girl looks fool you, she is a ghost with beyond human strength and durability, so if you send someone with super strength tell them not to hold back."

 **In Amity Park**

A teenage girl was walking inside her room, thinking about what she was going to do. She thought back to when this started it was a normal day in science class when all of the sudden Fenton left the classroom to use the restroom and explosions started everyone crowded the windows to see Danny Phantom fighting a robotic ghost with a flaming mohawk when suddenly Phantom got hit by a green blast causing him to crash into the room. Everyone ran out of the room, but she got stuck in the back of the crowd. Right before Star got out the door, a blast from the robotic ghost hit the shelf with chemicals on it, causing it to to tip over The chemicals, which she couldn't even pronounce, splashed all over her. She screamed.

"Star!" Phantom shouted as he blasted the ghost and sucked him into the thermos. He ran over to her. "Hey, stay with me now, you'll be fine, the chemicals didn't even mess with your face. You do look a little red, so I'm going to take you to the hospital okay," he said.

"Yeah," Star mumbled weakly as Danny Phantom picked her up bridal style. He quickly phased them through to the hallway where he informed a teacher that Star was splashed with some chemicals, so he was taking her to the hospital and left before they could say a word. The last thing he needed was to be accused of kidnapping again.

 **At the hospital Stars POV still in a flashback**

I passed out on the way there and when I woke up I was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown surrounded by my family. My parents were there of course and so was my Uncle Barry. "Uncle Barry, how did you get here? I wasn't out for long, was I?"

"No, you weren't honey," he said.

"But how did you get here? Central City isn't that close to Amity Park."

"I was already in the area for work, so when I heard what happened, I was here in a flash."

"Thanks Uncle Barry. Nice to see you again."

After he left,my parents rushed over and fussed over me, wanting to know everything from if I was hungry to if my pillow needed fluffed. It was actually kind of nice to be treated like royalty for a little while, but the doctor came in to run some test just to see if anything was wrong. My heart was a bit fast but not enough to be dangerous.

So I was able to go home the next day. Before Uncle Barry left he pulled me to the side and said "Hey Star, if you start to notice anything weird, call me okay. I'll be there in a Flash."

"Thanks Uncle Barry, but weird in Amity Park is pretty much an everyday occurrence," I replied.

"I know. See you later and be good," he said. He paused at the door, before turning back around to look at Star. " I think you should take a long look at your friends. None of them have stopped by since you were admitted. I know when I was your age, my friends would drop everything to check up on me, but maybe things change. Bye Star" he said as he walked out the door.

.

 **Present time**

I thought long and hard about what Uncle Barry said to me. He was right about one thing. The A-lister's are good looking, popular, and rich, but good friends they were not. It's time I stopped being Paulina's satellite and be my own person. Maybe I'll start hanging out with Valerie again. What kind of friends do I want? The answer's easy. I want friends like Fenton, Foley, and Manson. They were thick as thieves, and if one of them were injured the other two would drop everything to help them out and visit them in the hospital.

I was currently thinking about the other thing Uncle Barry mentioned. About if anything weird started happening. Well this week has been full of weird and not the usual weird, like ghost attacks. No, this was weird even for Amity Park. Started out with me eating a lot more. I mean, I never starved myself, but I was never a heavy eater, but now I can eat several nasty burgers and not be full. But even weirder is I'm not gaining weight like should from all the calories I've been eating. Secondly, the other day I was about to be late for school and I started running when suddenly everything zoomed by and when it stopped my hair was a bit messed up and I was at school. I had a theory, but it was insane. Right? But it also made sense, Uncle Barry had been in a similar lab accident years ago and I thought about what he said, it sounded like he was dropping hints. Okay I thought, here goes nothing and I ran around my room. All of a sudden I start moving really fast and I can see trails where I was a second ago and I stopped. My room looked like a twister had run through it. Not that it wasn't fairly accurate. Steeling my nerves, I picked up my phone and called Uncle Barry.

"Hello," he answered.

"Uncle Barry, about what you said earlier about anything weird happening," I said nervously.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well I think I figured out the hints you were dropping and I think I have a similar condition so if you understand this, could you come here in a Flash," I said emphasizing Flash hoping he got it.

"I think I understand. I'll come tomorrow and I'll bring KF with me, he might make this easier," he said after a moment.

"Whew," I said flopping on my bed. Then I smirk. _Well Danny Phantom,_ I thought as I gaze at the picture of the ghost boy I had taken and framed. _Looks like you might have some backup now. Of course I'll have to train a bit, and I'll need a costume and a name._

 **Barry Allan/Flash's POV**

I sigh as I hang up on Star. I call Wally, and when he answered I said, "Wally, clear your weekend. we're going to visit your cousin, Star."

"What!" Wally chokes on the cookie he was eating. "Why you and me specifically?" he asks after finishing coughing.

"Well you remember the accident she was in the other day?" I ask.

"Yeah," he said as it slowly dawned on him. "Huh, another speedster and the first girl one at that."

"Yeah," I said. "Well, I'll call Batman and inform him of what's going on. Bye."

"Bye Uncle Barry," Wally said.

After he hung up I call Batman. "What is it Barry?" he said almost instantly.

"Well KF and I need to go to Amity Park tomorrow, so I was wondering if anyone could watch Central City for a day or two."

"Amity Park?" Batman asked.

"Yeah my niece was in a lab accident and we think we've got another speedster," I reply.

"Since you're going already I'll put you on the mission. I'm sending a team to Amity Park. The mayor is afraid that a ghost is trying to kill him. Personally I'm suspicious so it's a catch and question mission," he said.

"Wait a minute, did you say ghost?" I ask.

"Either ghost or something eerily similar in power, and description."

"Okay Batman, I don't know about ghosts I'll have to look into it while I'm there, so who else is on the team?" I ask. Batman looks at me and says, "I'm sending Green Lantern…"

"Which one?" Flash interrupts.

"Hal Jordan, Supergirl , and Kid Flash and yourself."

"Okay I'll tell Wally and we'll head out tomorrow morning," I say getting ready to end the call.

"Wait. Why you're there Amity Park has its own hero, Danny Phantom, he's been helping people for awhile, but he has a bit of a shady past. I want the team to try and talk to him."

"Understood Bats, I'll do what I can," I say.

"Okay," Batman said. "I'm sending you the picture. Be warned, the picture is two years old."

"I hear you bye," I say. I look at the picture of the ghost she looks to be a girl about twelve with long white hair and glowing green eyes. _I hope Wally doesn't hit on her the whole time because she would be about 14 now. Got a long day tomorrow._

 **And this is two years after D-stabilized but no phantom planet because it ruins the whole way my story works and I thought it would be funny for Wally to hit on her only for Danny to get over protective. But don't worry it will be Spitfire or Wally/Artemis I like it to much not to. Comment who you think Danny gets paired with hint it could be from either universe. Also should Danielle get a pairing and if so who should it be comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 League Meet Phantom**

 **I own Nothing Okay I know I said I wouldn't say that every time but I don't want to be kicked off so Umm okay don't expect 2000 Word chapters every time but yeah I haven't decided if Star will be a major character or a side character**

 **Star's POV the next day.**

I was nervous. Uncle Barry is probably the Flash! How could I have missed that? But, then again, I could be wrong. Anyway I stayed up late last night making a temporary super suit until I could get a real one. I also tried to come up with a name after awhile I decided on Supersonic due to the fact I went running outside and I know I broke the sound barrier. Anyway Uncle Barry said he and KF who I can only guess is kid Flash will come by today. I hear a knock at the door. I run over and opening the door, and shout, "Uncle Barry!" as I give him a hug. "Wait a minute, Wally is that you?" I ask.

"Hey Star," Wally says.

"So unless I am totally wrong about what I thought, you're the Flash," I say pointing to Uncle Barry "and you said you'd bring KF, which means you're Kid Flash."

"Whoa," Wally said. "Definitely got the Family brains."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Come on in, my parents are at work." I say. They walk into the house and I shut the door. "So," I say.

"Well Star, it seems like your accident did to you what it did to your grandpa," Uncle Barry says.

"Wait what?!" I yell.

"Well," Uncle Barry began "my dad was the original Flash and when he got too old for the hero business, I recreated his accident and got super speed like him, and I became the Flash."

"This is unbelievable," I say. "So, how did you become the Kid Flash?"

"Well you see,"Wally rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I found out Uncle Barry was the Flash and decided I had to be his sidekick, so when he told me no I recreated the accident. Well mostly," he amended. "My method had slightly worse results. I may be able to break the sound barrier, but I can't outrun light. Not yet at least. I think it has to do with me being younger."

"Well," I say, "you always were stubborn and I am definitely a speedster. Want to see?" I ask.

"Sure," Uncle Barry said.

"Okay be right back," I say as I sprint up the stairs and back down in less than a second. "How was that?"

"Not bad," Wally says.

"Yeah well I've only had my super speed a few days. At least I've got one of the most important things for a superhero."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Wally asks.

"An awesome original name for my heroic alter ego," I say stressing the original part of my sentence clearly mocking his name.

"What is it? Girl Flash?" he mocks.

"Of course not, I said original. I'm going to go by Supersonic."

"Not bad," Uncle Barry said kind of glumly, "but I wanted to call you Flashette."

"No way," I say. "Actually Uncle Barry I need a super suit."

"I thought you might," he said. "Here you go," he said giving me a box that held a Flash suit that looked just like Kid Flashes except it was reverse colored.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Now for the tricky part, I really don't think you want to uproot and come to Central City with us and I can't exactly come and train you all the time here," he says.

"Well, how about this: I'll practice on my own and one of you come down on Saturdays or something and that way I get training and I don't have to leave home."

"I don't know Star. What if you get into trouble while you're on your own?" he said gently.

"Hey, he might not be a member of the Justice League, but Danny Phantom is still a hero and I'm pretty sure I heard he got a sidekick that helps him out sometimes now too. Now that I think about it," I say. "How come Phantom isn't part of the League?"

"Well," Uncle Barry said, "that's actually part of why we're here. Batman got a call from the mayor here asking for help. And Batman decided while we're here we might as well talk to him tonight. We actually just got back from the mayor getting information on what we're doing and were supplied with ecto-weapons. Now kiddo, let's get to some training. We've only got a couple of hours."

 **Dani's POV later that night**

I was restless and Dad was getting ready to go out on patrol. "Hey Dad can I go fly around for a little while?" I ask.

Dad looks up and smiles, "Sure thing baby girl. Have fun, but be safe," he says.

"I will Daddy. See you." I say. So I transform and go outside and start flying around I end up over the park thinking about how after he stabilized me Danny told me I wasn't going anywhere this time and said how it's time he started making sure I got raised right. It took me awhile to realize what he meant. Once I understood what he meant I leapt at him and shouted "Daddy!" causing him to fall down. Valerie heard and saw this and ordered Dad to explain. So he told her how Vlad was a psycho who was obsessed with him so he tried to clone him, which resulted in me. And that was how I got here now. I'm pretty sure Val has figured out Dad's a halfa, but she still hasn't figured out Phantom and Fenton. How she missed the connection, I will never know.

All of a sudden I was forced out of my musing to dodge an ecto net. _Hey what was that for? I thought the ghost hunters have finally stopped trying to catch me_. I turn around to see... wait a minute, is that green lantern? "Sorry kid, but we've got to talk," he says summoning a green rope and he ties me up.

"Dad, a little help please," I say into my Fenton phones.

"Where are you baby girl and who is it?" he asks.

"Umm," I say, "well I'm in the park and you're not going to believe this, but it's some of the Justice league. I can see Green Lantern, Supergirl, Flash and Kid Flash. "

"Have they hurt you?" he asked.

"Nope" I respond. "they say they want to talk." I say.

"Okay be there as soon as I can," he says.

As we talked the Justice League looked at the me. "Aw man," Kid Flash said, "why are all the pretty girls evil?"

"Ha," I say. "Well for one thing I'm not evil," I respond to him. "Also I think my Dad heard you." I say looking at my dad as he flew at well over a hundred miles an hour. As he landed I noticed a red and yellow blur appear behind him, but didn't think much on it looking forward to seeing how this plays out. I just turn and look at Dad. "Hey Daddy."

 **3rd person POV**

Everyone else was surprised when she said that for two reasons. One, they didn't see him there and two, they were informed that ghosts couldn't have kids. "Danielle, what part of 'be careful,' do you not understand?" Danny Phantom asked.

Star, who had seen Phantom fly off quickly and decided to follow him, arrived to see members of the Justice League, including her uncle and cousin, surrounding a ghost that looked like a girl version of Phantom. 'What's going on she thought' until she heard the girl ghost call Phantom "Daddy."That shocked Star. She didn't know Danny Phantom had a daughter. Oh if Paulina finds out about this she would freak out. Danny Phantom says something to the girl ghost mentioning the name Danielle which I guess is her name. The rest of the heroes were just shocked that Phantom, a ghost that looks to be about 16, has a daughter that looks to be about 14. Well except for Kid Flash, who was hiding behind Supergirl after the glare Danny sent him for the pretty girl comment.

 **Danny's POV**

What on Earth is the Justice League doing here? It's cool, I mean I looked up to these guys, they helped inspire me, but at the moment they have my daughter so I'm conflicted. "Okay I'm confused." I tell the members of the Justice League. "Why do you have my daughter and why are you in Amity Park? I mean you've never come when we had ghost attacks or when the whole town was kidnapped so I assume you've got a good reason for this, because if you don't, well, you've got my daughter. I think you know where I'm going with this."

They looked at each other and the Flash said, "Hey, I get it. We show up and tie your daughter up, and you want answers. Makes sense to me."

"I would hope so," I say to him.

"Well," Supergirl said, "from what we were told, the mayor said he had reason to believe that she was trying to kill him."

"You're kidding me," I deadpan.

"What?" she says.

"Vlad's already tried this plan with the Red Huntress," I say.

"What do you mean?" Green Lantern asked.

"Alright, but hear out my side of the story first," I say. "You see Vlad Masters is like me. Him and I aren't human or ghost we're something in between." I explain to them figuring that I should tell them as much as the truth as possible without straight out telling them my real name, because the more I tell the truth the more reason they have to trust me. "The way it was explained to me was, I have all of a ghosts powers, but I live on the human plane. Anyway, when Vlad found out I was like him he tried to get me as his perfect half ghost son. But I turned him down time and time again, so finally getting desperate he tried to clone me. He tried 5 times. Danielle was his fourth attempt and the only one not mindless. But Vlad didn't want a daughter so he tried to get her to capture me, and when she realized Vlad was trying to manipulate her she turned on him and helped me escape. After that she went to see the world. But she wasn't stable. If she used too much of her power she would melt," I explain. Then I told them the story I call D-stabilized. "And after that I started raising her like my daughter, because I'm the closest thing she has to family." I finish having explained a bit of my backstory so that I won't have to fight against the League. I mean they're superheroes, so they have to understand the whole secret identity thing more than anyone.

"Now I know you've probably got to tell Batman, but please don't spread around she's my clone because I want her to be her own person," I say.

The Justice League looked at each other and then Green Lantern said, "We believe you, kid. Vlad gave us an off impression, but we have a few questions from Batman."

"Okay shoot," I say.

"Well," he goes on, "he wants to know about the whole kidnap the old mayor thing."

"Oh come on, the mayor was overshadowed. I mean, am I the only one who noticed his eyes and voice changed? And that I was the one being held onto." I started to rant.

"Okay we've all been framed before," Flash says cutting me off.

"Anything else?" I ask.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and said, "Umm about the robberies you've been seen committing."

I look at him. "Let's just say that Freakshows freaks were actually ghost and that his staff could control them. Including me. At least until my friends smashed the staff, which allowed me to regain control."

"Okay," the Flash said. "So are we going to go have a chat with the mayor or not?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement not liking being led astray by the mayor.

"Count me in," said a voice behind Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vlad's Beat down**

 **I own Nothing**

 **Okay quick question am I the only one liking this idea or am I just a sucky writer I assume it's the idea or maybe Danny Phantom because I have 3 stories and of them my most popular doesn't have Danny in it. But then again that's not fair after all that story has a year advantage on my other 2.**

 **Star's POV**

 _Danny Phantom is only half ghost? Do I go to school with him? Have I talked to him without knowing it?_

"So are we going to have a chat with the mayor or not?"

I made a quick decision. "Count me in."

 **Danny POV**

"Star, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"How the hell do you recognize me?" Star yelled.

"Star, I've been in your class since kindergarten." I deadpan.

"Oh" she says.

"Supersonic, what are you doing here?" The Flash asks.

"Well I was bored, so I thought I'd go for a run," Star replied.

"Wait, Supersonic? Okay we have got to find you a better name," I say.

Star seems to think for a moment. "Well you're not wrong".

"Well that can wait. Right now I've got a certain mayor to lock in a thermos." I say. I then turn to Danielle. "Danielle, can you wait at Aunt Jazz's?"

"Yes Daddy," she said.

She gets ready to fly off when Green Lantern said, "Okay I'm really sorry about this. I believe you. I really do, but unless we can get some proof then I don't think we can let her leave." He looked really uncomfortable as he says this probably meaning he's just doing this to be cautious.

"Okay I don't like it, but I understand."

"Thank you," Green Lantern said.

"Okay we go after Vlad I agree heck I'll help beat the crap out of him, but Star go home you're not trained."

"Uncle Flash," she said more like whined.

"I've got an idea. How about she goes and tells the Red Huntress to handle any ghost attacks, but to stay away from Vlad's mansion. Then when you get back help guard Danielle or just watch, so you don't get involved unless you have to. If Red gives you trouble, tell her since Vlad gave her the suit he would put a kill switch in it," I say. "Probably literally." I add as an afterthought.

Star gasps,"Okay Phantom, I'll do as you say."

"Hey cheer up! If you really want to help around Amity I'll give you some ecto-weapons and show you how to use them." I say.

"Okay." Star said. A blur of red shoots past and when I look back Star's gone.

"Okay plan time." Green Lantern said.

"I've got one," I say.

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"Okay Green Lantern, you stay with Danielle. Because if for some unknown reason she tries to leave you can restrain her or if she tries to attack Vlad before you get your proof. Supergirl, Flash, and Kid Flash. You guys wait until I start getting in a fight with him then you guys act like I'm a villain or something so I make it look like I've incapacitated you guys and when he sees this and does a villain monologue giving you guys your proof we hit him with everything you've got. Here's what I know on Vlad's powers. The biggest problem we'll have is him overshadowing one of you. Did anyone get a specter deflector? No, I didn't think so. He knows I hate using it. Okay He also has invisibility, intangibility, along with the abilities to make duplicates and shoot ecto-blasts. Plus increased strength and durability." I lay out the plan. "Okay let's go."

 **Star's POV**

I rush past Phantom and start looking for the Red Huntress. I finally find her flying around Main Street.

"Whoa," Red says. "Who are you? You're not a ghost."

"I'm working on the name still," I say. "Look, I'm The Flash's niece." I inform her.

"So the Justice League is finally going to help deal with that menace, Phantom," she said.

"Well yes, but I don't think it's the Phantom you hope it is," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Vlad called the league to deal with Phantom's daughter, not Phantom himself," I say.

"Danielle! Oh Vlad! That's it! I don't care if you send people after Danny Phantom, he's a menace, but Danielle is a sweetheart," she ranted.

"Yeah well Phantom and some of the league are going after Vlad, and I have to make sure KF isn't pissing Phantom off by hitting on his daughter," I say. "Also, Phantom said not to come because Vlad probably put a kill switch in your suit. Phantom said it literally. Like it might actually kill you." I said.

"Okay knowing Vlad I can believe that," she says kind of nervously like she didn't think about that before.

I take off towards Vlad's Mansion. I get there and find Green Lantern and Danielle waiting outside. I walk over to them. "What's going on?"

"Daddy's pretending to take out Supergirl, Flash, and Kid Flash," Danielle said. I look and gasp at what I see.

 **Danny's POV a little before Star gets back.**

I burst through Vlad's window shouting "Vlad you're a dead man!"

Vlad looks up from the official looking paperwork he was doing and smirks. "Why Daniel, what do you mean?"

"You know what you did Vlad, you've sicked the Justice League on Dani," I yell.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad mocks.

"I was too late. they have her. They're taking her to the GIW," I say sadly.

Vlad gasps. "Daniel, I just wanted you to fight them defending her and maybe capturing her. I may be a villain but even I wouldn't give my worst enemy to the GIW," he said. That I could believe after what was discovered when one of my and Vlad fights sent us through the wall of a GIW facility the stuff we saw just can't be unseen. I also may be a bit harsher on the GIW when they try to catch me now.

"I don't care! This is your fault!" I yell while flying towards him when I get blindsided by a red blur.

"Flash!" Vlad yells. "He's attacking me. Save me!"

"I saw," Flash says as a yellow streak hits me. I get up and get ready to fight.

"Move out of the way. My fight is with Vlad Masters, not the Justice League," I say to the Flash and KF. They both charge at me and I turn intangible so they crash into the wall. Then I turn around and freeze them leaving enough space for them to move so Flash can vibrate out and the back is thin so KF can punch his way out. I then get blindsided by Supergirl. Who launched me into the fireplace. I look around and notice something familiar. I pick up the sword that was above the mantelpiece and unsheathe it. "Hello old friend." I whisper to myself, brandishing the very katana forged out of an meteor for me by the monks in feudal Japan. I fly towards Supergirl and deliver a sweeping slash that she dodges only to catch a ghostly augmented punch knocking her through the wall. I launch at her and land punch after punch, or so it seems. Supergirl tries to blast me with her heat vision but I 'knock her out.' I turn to face Vlad. "This ends here you wacked up Fruitloop. You've taken my baby girl from me." I blast Vlad who barely transformed and raised a shield. "That enough evidence!" I yell.

"Yes, it is," Green Lantern said.

"Good." The league members come stand on each side of me. With the Flash, Green Lantern, and Danielle on my right, and Kid Flash, Supergirl, and Star on my left. "Bye Vlaaaaad." I say. The word Vlad turns into a ghostly wail that blasts him into the wall. The Flash, and Kid Flash quickly cuffed him with ghost proof cuffs. " _This is a long time coming Fruitloop."_ I smirk. The league calls in for a javelin to pick them up. A few hours later a javelin shows up with Batman inside.

Batman talks to the League members and gets debriefed, then comes talk to me. He asks me all the questions again with me answering truthfully. Batman looks me in the eye. I resist the urge to squirm."Fourth of July, come to the Hall of Justice around noon. Don't be late," he eventually says.

"Yes sir," I reply. Batman nods, then joined the other League heroes. I decided that I never ever want to be on his bad side. He was Scary!

KF zooms over to me. "Whoa! You get to go to the introduction to the League thing with Robin, Speedy, Aqualad ,and myself. That's awesome. Though I am jealous, I had to train with the Flash to even get a chance."

"Sorry," I say, "but this is awesome."

"Yeah it is," he says. "Anyway, if you're ever in Central City, names Wally West. Look me up. We can hang out sometime."

"Sure, if you're ever in Amity Park again look me up, names Danny Fenton. You can find me at Fenton Works. It's a big brick building with a neon sign, can't miss it. Also, don't tell your cousin my identity okay," I say. I'm a little nervous about revealing my identity, but I realize that if anyone can be trusted to keep my identity, it would be another hero. Besides, he told me his first, fair is fair.

"Sure dude, your secrets safe with met, but could you keep an eye on Star for me please?"

"Sure dude." Then the League members and Kid Flash load onto the Javelin, well everyone except Danielle, Star, and myself.

Star looks at me and says. "Okay, you know who I am, so do I get to learn your identity?"

"No way and have you tell Paulina or worse Valerie," I say kind of annoyed at the thought of Paulina knowing my secret after I finally figured out what a vindictive evil shrew she was. Valarie on the other hand I'm not sure about at the moment, she's not as bad about shooting at me, but she still blames me for ruining her life.

"Why is Valerie worse than Paulina, and you really think I'd do that? I hate Paulina," she says.

"You do? Why do you follow her like a lost puppy then?"

"Because I don't want to lose all my friends!" she yells at me.

I look at her. "If they'd ditch you for that they aren't exactly true friends I mean did they even visit you in the hospital? And Valerie is worse because well I guess every other superhero and villain thing in Amity Park knows she is the Red Huntress," I say.

"Maybe you're right", she says slumping. "Also Val's the Red Huntress, that makes so much sense," she says. " I wish I could stand up to Paulina and get real friends, but I'm scared." She cries. I move over to comfort her.

"There, there. I'll make you a deal, you stand up to Paulina, and I'll tell you my secret identity. Also I can guarantee that if you stand up to Paulina you can hang out with my friends and I. Of course we are kind of considered losers," I say.

Star laughs a little. "Deal. And who would've thought that as she was crushing on you, she was probably insulting you as well."

"Yeah," I said. "See you at school tomorrow . But I guess you won't recognize me until you stand up for yourself," I say kind of teasing her.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Bye" she replied teasingly before running off in a red blur.

 **End Chapter that was cool also tell me the truth does this suck. Also because I'm too lazy to check to see if I did this already I own nothing.**

 **Possible Pairings for the story: Subject to change with my opinions**

 **Danny/Star**

 **Robin/Zatanna**

 **Superboy/Ms. Martian**

 **KF/Artemis**

 **Possible Pairings**

 **Dani/ I don't know give me a suggestion.**

 **Bye comment please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Stuff Before the 4th of July**

 **I own Nothing**

 **This is gonna mostly be some small interconnected one shot scenes that need to happen but don't really fit in with the next couple chapters so yeah. Also please comment people completely rant about how horrible I am for all I care just give me an idea how I'm doing.**

 **Danny's POV**

I was in my living room watching the morning news with my parents. Jazz was coming by in a little bit because she didn't have college classes today. And school starts late today because of a morning teachers meeting at Casper High. (Dani was playing with Cujo in the Ghost Zone) The news story about Vlad came on.

The news reporter cleared her throat and started. "People of Amity Park, our mayor, Vlad Masters, has been arrested in a joint effort between the members of the Justice League and our own town hero, Danny Phantom."

"What!" my dad interrupted loudly not accepting that his old college buddy could have done any wrong.

"Dad, let's listen to the report, let's see what they say he did," I say to calm him down.

"I mean if Phantom and the Justice League stopped him it had to be big," I finish after a second.

"Alright Danny boy, you're right lets see what he did," Dad said neutrally. His body remained tense. We turn our attention back to the news report.

"Vlad Masters was arrested late last night for crimes uncovered after he sent members of the Justice League to detain a ghost he falsely claimed was trying to kill him despite not having even caused property damage and actually helping Phantom stop other ghosts. The ghost girl he told them to detain was not just any ghost girl. No Danielle "Dani" Phantom is none other than our hero Danny Phantom's daughter. After a short confrontation with the members of the Justice League were Phantom was able to keep his anger over the situation in check. Phantom seems to have told the league his side of the story."

"This is ridiculous! Ghosts can't have children!" my dad yells. I pause the news report.

"This is crazy! Vlad may be gross and creepy, but he seemed to have made an honest mistake. He knows all ghosts are evil, he probably saw her by his house and panicked," my mom said.

I turn to my parents and say. "Mom, Dad not to say your not intelligent or anything, but what is the scientific method?"

My mom looks at me strangely not knowing where I was going with this, and said, "Question, Research, Hypothesis, experiment, data, theory."

"Yes,"I said. "Now let's look at the facts you have on ghosts. They're all from before you got the Fenton Portal to work right?" I ask as I continue.

"Yes," my dad said.

"Okay so does your hypothesis have any basis besides you believing it?" I ask.

My mother looks at me strangely realizing where I'm going with this. "No," she says slowly, "it's all mostly guesswork with the little information we had at the time."

"Exactly. You haven't ever studied a ghost or caught one for that matter. In fact, I would probably release any ghost you caught."

"Why would you do that Danny boy?" my dad asks confused.

"Dad, I love you guys, but you plan on dissecting ghosts while they're alive. I've met quite a few ghosts, some good and some bad, but no matter how bad they are they don't deserve that. You wouldn't dissect a human or heck an alien while it was alive would you?" I ask.

"Of course not Danny," my mom said sounding repulsed at the thought.

"So why would you do it to a ghost? What's the difference between a ghost and Superman, or Martian Manhunter, or even a metahuman like the Flash? Could you strap them down and rip them apart molecule by molecule," I say.

"Ghost don't have emotions or feelings, they are just balls of ectoplasm and post human consciousness," my mom says matter of factly.

"That's it! The news report is about to show a video from Vlad's Mansion from that night. I almost guarantee you will find out your good buddy Vlad was part ghost, and has been since his lab accident in college!" I yell.

"How would you know that?" my Mom asks kind of confused because I never yell at my parents no matter how mad I am. _But she doesn't believe me_.

"Because I saw his ghost form at your college reunion, and ever since that day, he's been trying to get me to renounce Dad and become his son. He's a fruitloop. I've turned him down time and time again. That's the reason I hate hanging around him. Remember the Wisconsin Ghost, or Vlad Plasmius? That's who Vlad is. And ghosts don't have emotions? That's a lie. I've met ghost who I've become friends with. You guys always liked it when I hung out with Dora, or Johnny 13, and Kitty, although you may not be super fond of those two, but you've never claimed they were emotionless or just ectoplasm and post human consciousness." I seethe breathing hard and clenching my fist finally fed up with my parents blatant ignorance when it came to ghosts.

My parents look stricken when they hear my only friends they know outside of Sam and Tucker were ghosts. Mom was especially stricken when she realized she tried to get me to ask Dora out on a date. "So watch the report and I don't care if you ghost hunt, but make sure you only hunt the real bad ghost, and no ripping them apart passive study only if you want a more complete study you've got to get a ghost's permission or I'm out of here." I grab my bag and walk out the door. Anything to get out of the house.

 **3rd person POV**

Maddie Fenton was shocked at what her little boy said. She sat frozen in place. Dora was a ghost. Maddie was torn right then she knew and liked Dora the girl was polite well mannered, and had no problem listening to them ramble about their inventions. Now that she knew that ghosts were sentient, she felt horrible for what she tried to do at one point or another.

Jack Fenton felt much the same as his wife. He turned to her and said. "Mads, let's watch the report and see what Danny means about Vlad and we'll just stick to inventing until we have proof one way or another on ghost."

"Yeah," Maddie said as Jack hit play on the remote.

The news report went on to show Phantoms clever sting operation. Also it showed a new heroine that looked like a girl version of Flash Kid. As the report ended Jack Fenton turned off the TV and turned to his wife. "I think we owe Danny an apology. We told him he was crazy for not liking Vlad. I can't believe I voted for that man. I thought he was my best friend. Why? Vladdy why?" Jack said.

" If Danny was right about Vlad, maybe he's right about ghosts too. We did ignore the scientific method a little," Maddie said. She sits next to her husband as she tries to come to terms with what she's learned. Jack wraps his arms around his wife's much smaller frame and comforts his wife.

This is the scene Jazz walks in on when she arrives a few minutes later. "What the heck is going on?" she asks loudly.

 **Star's POV a few hours later**

I am nervous, but I know both Phantom and Uncle Barry are right. I need to stand up for myself. I walk down the hall to my locker, and get my books for my first two periods.

On my way to homeroom I run into Paulina. "There you are. Star, where were you this morning?" Paulina asks.

"I walked to school. I've had a lot on my mind recently," I say.

"Whatever. Did you see the news this morning?" she asks.

"Yeah I did. It's crazy to think that Mayor Masters was really a ghost the whole time," I say.

"Totally," Paulina says. "I mean the only good ghost is my soul mate, Phantom, even if I have to deal with that little brat of his."

I have to fight really hard not to laugh at this after what Phantom said last night, also with knowing that if Phantom heard her say that, Paulina would have lost any of the little chance she had with Phantom. "Oh look, it's the loser group," Paulina says looking at Fenton and his two friends.

I wish I had friends like that I think after awhile the whole town figured out you never say I wish aloud, because of the genie ghost that would grant any wish she heard. I know this is my chance to stand up for myself and to stop following Paulina. "They're not all bad I mean you've got to admire Fenton's ability to not be fazed by anything. I mean I've seen him get beat up and slammed into lockers yet he jimmies himself out and acts like nothing happens." I say not adding my afterthought that Fenton was the only boy in school not enchanted by Paulina looking at him.

"What are you talking about? They're nothing but loser nerds, geeks, and freaks," she argues matter of factly.

"That's it!" I yell. "I'm sick of being the sidekick to you as your nothing, but a vindictive bitch." I finish shouting at her.

"Why you bitch!" Paulina yells back raising her hand up to slap me.

I'm not scared. After all, I'm hundreds of times faster than her if I really wanted to be, but before her slap even makes it halfway to my face someone's hand shoots out and snatches her wrist stopping her in her tracks. We both turn to see who would dare defend me from Paulina.

"Fenton!" We both yell surprised. Me because he never stands up for himself besides the occasional witty comment or insult that usually goes over the jocks that bully him's heads.

Paulina is shocked that Fenton is willing to stand up to her and isn't even fazed by her looks instead he looks disgusted at Paulina. Paulina and I are both shocked that Danny Fenton has both the coordination and the strength to not only snatch Paulina's wrist mid swing but without any. visible effort either.

"Really Paulina? And I thought you couldn't sink any lower. Star finally stands up for herself and you can't take it can you. What will Planet Paulina do without her little smart satellite to do her homework for her? Yes Paulina, literally everyone but the teachers knows that Star does your homework for you and that you cheat off her during tests. We all know you don't do it and the nerds would brag about it so the teachers would figure it out if they did it so that left your little A+-lister. No offense Star, not trying to insult you. How are you going to keep up your grades now? We all know you don't care about Star you just don't want to do your school work. Really Paulina you make me sick!" Danny yells at Paulina. Leaving most of the school in stunned silence.

"Whoa Star! Getting losers to stand up for you now," Paulina says.

"Better losers who care than popular people who only like you until your Looks, Money, or image goes then you're gone. I mean I remember Valerie she loses her money and all of a sudden you kick her out of the A-list. Well no need to kick me out, I quit, and unlike with Fenton dumping you there is too much evidence for you to lie and say you kicked me out," I yell.

Turning to leave, I follow Fenton who I had homeroom with. "Well Star, I didn't think you would stand up for yourself so soon. I'm impressed," he said.

"Wha?" I say to him wondering how he knew I wanted to stand up for myself.

"Well a deal's a deal. So when does Supersonic need her Fenton tech. Also seriously we have got to change you name Supersonic is horrible," he said.

"How did you know about that?! Wait a minute Fenton, Phantom how did I miss that?" I say, it dawning on me what was going on.

"Bingo! And I have no idea. I mean, I think it has to do with people seeing only what they want to see," he says.

 **Timeskip to After School at Fenton Works. 3rd person POV**

Danny and Star were currently in the lab at Fenton Works finding ghost weapons for Star to either carry or incorporate into her suit. Luckily, Danny's parents were at a ghost convention over Phantom's supposed daughter. "Here you go. We can put the Fenton wrist rays into your suit and the Fenton Phones into your cowl. So how about we put in a modified specter deflector into the suit and you're golden for ghost fighting," Danny says as he's putting gadgets into her costume.

One thing Danny realized is that instead of Flash's logo on the chest Star's suit didn't have a logo yet. "Well that won't do," Star joked. "How will I merchandise well without a logo?" Star joked. So while Danny was incorporating Fenton tech into her suit, she was drawing logo ideas mostly killing time.

"Hey Star, I've got another name suggestion," Danny said for the fifth time today.

"Let's hear it," Star says kind of bored because of the lack of success on the naming front.

"Okay how about Shooting Star?" he suggested.

"You know what? That's not bad," Star said. "Actually I think I've got a logo for that name," she says, sketching something quickly, and by quickly I mean at super speed. "Aha," Star said. She held up a picture of a yellow shooting star with a red trail behind it.

"I like it. Come on, we've got a printer that can print logos onto stuff it's how my dad gets the Fenton logo on everything." Danny walks over to the machine and places her suit, so that it lines up with the same spot on Flash's suit.

Loading her design in Danny turns to Star. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asks.

"Why thank you Danny," Star says laughing as she presses the button. They both step over to look at her suit.

"I think it's missing one thing, but I'll have to build them so I think that's it for today," Danny says.

 **So love it hate it comment please Goodnight people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

 **I'm Kinda going to really simplify the today's the day thing. I have a Challenge for anyone that feels like it I want to see a Danny Phantom Ghost Zone Field Trip Story where Danny is in a relationship with a ghost like Kitty, Ember, Dora, Desiree or if you can make it work Spectra. Tell me the name of the story in the comments and what fanfic site it's on.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Mr. Freeze was terrorizing the people of Gotham when suddenly Robin attacks him. "Well Batman sends his boy wonder to fight me. I'm underwhelmed," Freeze says.

"Well can you hurry it up here? I'm kind of in a hurry," Robin says.

"Ah, so ready to be defeated are you?" Freeze says.

"Not talking to you," Robin states while smirking as Batman jumps and attacks Freeze easily beating him.

"Ready?" Batman asks his prodigy.

"Oh yeah, today's the day," Robin says excitedly.

In Central City, Captain Cold was off doing his evil deed of the day, when two blurs appeared, one red and one yellow, and started circling him. These blurs were of course the Flash and Kid Flash, Central City's speedsters.

"Really? Stealing ice? Isn't that a little on the nose for Captain Cold?" Flash banters with his opponent until Kid Flash gets impatient and rushes Captain Cold nailing him, but getting a glancing blow to his shoulder so ice was sitting on his shoulder.

"Come on I know you're going to talk you're going to talk to the reporters and the police and heck you'll probably talk to Cold too. Come on, today's the day," Kid Flash says excitedly.

Killer Frost was freezing boats in the harbor. "Don't tell me you're not excited," Aquaman says to his prodigy Aqualad.

"Right now I prefer to think about the task at hand." Aqualad retorts to his king's statement, as they beat Killer Frost Aqualad turns to Aquaman and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, today is the day."

And in Star City, Green Arrow and Speedy fought a fourth ice themed villain. After they had defeated him Speedy looks up and says, "Today's the day."

Meanwhile, while all this is going on Danny Fenton was going over some last minute stuff with Team Phantom. "Okay Star, Dani you two are on patrol duty and if anything big happens contact me on the Fenton Phones. Sam, Tucker if my parents ask where I am not that it's likely you've got my alibi for the day and tonight if they ask I'm going to the fireworks with Jazz got it." Danny says stressed out.

"Yeah Daddy, we've got it." Danielle says.

"Yeah Danny, you can count on us," Star says, though she is a bit nervous. Her debut as Shooting Star, the fastest girl alive, had mixed results. Like Phantom, she was well received by the teens and young kids of Amity Park, and she also had her share of critics in the adult community even if she was slightly more liked by some for at least being human.

Star was different from her cousin and uncle in a few ways. For one, where both Flash and Kid Flash have some tools, they rarely use them, where Star used her super speed and her tech equally, fighting ghosts decked out with Specter Deflectors, Wrist rays, Fenton Thermoses, and her favorite weapon, her shooting stars, ectoranium blades the shape of stars attached to her arms that can be launched as a dangerous projectile weapon or used as a close quarters combat blades.

She, Tucker ,and Danny have been working on upgrading her arsenal to help combat ghosts. "Oh Danny remember to tell Wally I said hey, and that I want a rematch to that race we had two weeks ago," Star tells Danny.

"I will Star. Well, I've got to go. See ya guys," Danny says chuckling a bit at Star's antics. She was extremely put off when Wally beat her in a race a few weeks ago.

Danny had to say he liked Wally. He and Wally had gotten together and hung out a bit since the Vlad incident, and have become quite good friends since then. Danny then takes off to the Hall of Justice to meet with some members of the League and also a few of the members prodigies. Oh yeah, Danny was excited. "Today's the day."

Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad were all waiting in front of The Hall of Justice waiting for Kid Flash and the Flash to show up. When suddenly two blurs run up to the group stopping to reveal Kid Flash and The Flash. Kid Flash looks around a bit and says excitedly "Yes, we're not the last ones to show up."

"What are you talking about? We're all here," Speedy says.

"Wait a minute, Danny are you here?" Kid Flash says waving his arms around like crazy.

"What are you talking about? Who's Danny?" Speedy asks.

"Actually I'm right behind you. You actually ran right through me," Danny says chuckling at everyone's reactions to him suddenly becoming visible. The reporters went crazy none of them expected to see Phantom. Speedy almost went for his bow, but Green Arrow stopped him. Kid Flash had jumped in surprise at Danny being right behind him. Robin had expected Danny however he was impressed with his entrance. "Okay, was Batman, Robin, Flash, and this numbskull the only ones who were expecting me?" Danny asks.

"Yes," Batman states matter of fact like. "Let's go." he says.

As the group heads to the Hall, Danny looks at Kid Flash, "Hey Kid Flash, how you doing? Oh, and Shooting Star told me to tell you she wants a rematch to that race you guys had," he says to the young speedster.

"To be honest I'm a little overwhelmed, and tell her she's on next time I'm down there." Kid Flash says smirking at the thought of beating Star again.

"You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed how come no one is just whelmed? Oh that's why." he says as the group enters the Hall of Justice and head into the library.

"You are welcome to visit the gym, library, and cafeteria," Green Arrow says.

"That's it I thought we were suppose to start being inducted into the League, not a glorified backstage pass."

"Roy, you are being given an opportunity few are." Green Arrow says trying to placate his protege .

"Oh really!" he says gesturing to the tourist looking through a window above them. "Who cares what side of the glass were on. He yells. "And you guys you're just going to take it today was supposed to be the day. Our first steps in being members of the Justice League." He says turning to the prodigies and Phantom.

"Well yeah, but I thought the first step was to check out the Justice Leagues HQ," Robin says calmly.

"Except the Hall of Justice isn't even there real HQ there real HQ is a space station called the Watchtower," Speedy yells.

"Wait, your base is in space. Why didn't I think of that." Danny says. oblivious to Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash glaring and berating Green Arrow.

"That's it I'm leaving you guys coming?" Speedy asks the assembled Sidekicks and Phantom. The prodigies and Phantom look at each other. "Then I guess they're right about you guys you aren't ready." Speedy says.

"Speedy look you're angry I get it I do but you're acting like a spoiled brat and I would know I go to school with a ton of spoiled brats." Danny said.

"I don't even know why you're here we had to train under a League member for years to get to come hear you work with them once and you get to come." Speedy yells at Danny while he pushes him barely causing Danny to move at all. Danny gets annoyed at Speedy and pushes him clearly not even trying that hard and knocking Speedy on his butt.

"First of all I didn't ask to be here I was ordered by Batman, second as for what I've done I have protected my hometown for over two years mostly by myself while still being considered a menace and evil by most of the adult population of the town. I've fought for my life and the lives of everyone in my town for years on my own so who are you to tell me what and what I haven't earned you're not the one who decides that. I was invited so I showed up. I'm not trying to steal your guy's thunder or something, but if I wanted to be scorned and told of by people I would've just stayed home and done my normal thing," Danny says his eyes narrowing and his fist clenching.

"Whatever," Speedy says as he walks out. Suddenly Superman calls on the monitor, and tells everyone about a fire at Cadmus.

"I've been wanting to check out Cadmus for a while now," Batman says, but then Zatara calls the Hall of Justice telling everyone about how Wotan is trying to blot out the son. Superman then says that it's only a small fire and the local firefighters can probably handle it. So the League leaves completely ignoring the prodigies and Phantom.

So clearly annoyed at being blown off by their mentors the group think things along the lines of.

"My King. I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said.

"Why did I bother to come here? I could've stayed in Amity Park for as much as I've done today," Phantom says not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Robin goes over to the computer and starts to hack it. "Hmm, interesting. Apparently Cadmus is a Genetics Lab. I think we should check it out."

"Ugh I just know this is going to go bad, but I'm in," Danny says.

"Well if you two are in I'm in," Wally says.

"And just like that, we're a team on a mission," Aqualad states proudly.

 **20 Min Later**

When they arrived at the research lab they saw that two workers were still in the building and the firefighters weren't making much progress with the fire. While Aqualad and Phantom start to make a plan Robin, and Kid Flash rushed straight at the building. Kid Flash ran straight up the side of the building and carried both the workers still inside onto the roof of the building.

"You get the fires, I'll get the workers down," Danny says to Aqualad clearly annoyed at the antics of his other two teammates. As Aqualad goes to help put out the fire, Danny flies up to the roof of the lab and picks up a worker in each hand, and carries them to the awaiting ambulance. Danny then flew to where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were staring at an elevator.

"This can't be right. This is a high speed elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building," Robin says.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad states matter of factly.

"Well I'm curious," Danny says while effortlessly tearing the doors off the elevator shaft. "What? They have to fix the whole floor because of the fire anyway. What's a pair of elevator doors? Besides, I think we have bigger problems," Danny says justifying his actions while gesturing down the elevator shaft.

"Whoa! I think I know why they need a high speed elevator," Robin states dumbfounded.

 **So Yeah that's it for this chapter and I want to see some replies to that Challenge at the top just leave the title and what fanfic site it's on in the comments section. Also yeah I know it's mostly filler this chapter but by the time I got to the action part I was nearly 2000 word long and I didn't feel like having an extremely long chapter. So next chapter is Danny Vs Superboy. Also to people who want to write fanfiction feel free to rewrite my work just send me the title of your story based off my work so I can see how you worked with it and how you changed things up.**

 **Trivia: Who is the first non original member of the Team to join? Hint: it's in Season 1.**

 **Comment I don't care if your hating my work I just want some feedback.**

 **Good Night,**

 **Drakonslayer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Fourth of July part 2**

 **A.N I would like to thank everyone who commented on my story and by the time this comes out I should have put the updated chapters that are updated with proper grammar. Thanks to the efforts of BowAndArrowLover whose help has been invaluable in editing my older chapters. The Superboy fight scene is coming up this chapter.**

 **Danny's POV**

"Well, I'm curious," I stated, looking at my team.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Kid Flash said excitedly.

Robin shot a grappling hook to the top of the elevator shaft and let the rope go down the elevator shaft. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go."

As the others get on the rope and start climbing down, I smirk at them before I fly down beside them. I'm so glad that flight was one of the powers I got from the ghost portal accident. We go down for a while until Robin's grappling hook had run out of rope.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin jokes as he jumps to the ledge by the elevator doors. The others follow his lead and jump onto the ledge. I float behind them as Aqualad rips the doors off to reveal a nondescript hallway.

We walk down the hallway looking around trying to figure out what Cadmus might be up to. Kid Flash was about to rush ahead when I grabbbed him by the back of his suit.

"Hey! What gives dude?" Kid Flash asks eyebrows cocked annoyed at my stopping him.

"Look." I point to the weird army of creatures that look like they came out of some child's nightmare.

"What are they?" Robin questions as the others hide in the shadows not very well considering Kid Flash wears bright yellow. I turned invisible.

Somehow the strange creatures don't notice the bright yellow splash in the otherwise grey hallway and move on. We walk down the hall seeing some of these creatures producing electricity presumably to power the facilities here. We walk for a bit until we find a computer terminal that Robin starts hacking into. _Hmm, note to self, learn how to hack from Tucker sometime. It could come in handyl in the future._

"Bingo. I'm in. These things are called Genomorphs. Look at this super strength, telepathy, claws, speed, healing they aren't just creating life, they're creating weapons," Robin says surprised and concerned at the thought.

"Of course, even the name is a hint. In legend, Cadmus created a new life from the teeth of a dragon." Aqualad states in his calm manner that puts people at ease.

"Wait, there's more. I can't get much just something called project Kr, but anything with this much security is worth checking out," Robin says clearly having experience with things like this while it was all uncharted territory to me.

"Whatever this is my first investigation mission most of my hero career has been spent in straight up street brawls with ghosts, and later some small time crooks mostly so I'm out of my depth here," I tell them honestly.

"Well, I say we check out the super-protected secret project." Kid Flash smirks as he says this.

"What are you doing here? Wait. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash what are you doing here?" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

"At least he gets your name right." Robin snickers.

The guy is fairly tall with a gold helmet on, and one of the genomorph things on his shoulder with several others surrounding him. I didn't recognize him but I had to question his outfit it was as bright as Kid Flash's. _Seriously why do superheroes wear such ridiculous costumes? Wait I wear a jumpsuit who am I to judge, but seriously why doesn't anyone fight crime in something semi-normal like I don't know jeans and a t-shirt._

"I recognize you. You are Guardian, a hero." Aqualad says in his usual calm voice trying to avoid a fight.

 _Wait are you a spy? Did Batman send you undercover?_ Danny questions to himself.

"I try, but right now I'm head of security for Cadmus, and you're not supposed to be here. Now I'm sure if I call the League they will straighten this whole thing out for us." The now named Guardian smiles as he says this clearly thinking we're just at the wrong place or something.

"Yeah, I'm sure the League won't mind the fact that you're creating weapons." Kid Flash states annoyed probably at Robin's comment about his name.

"Weapons? What are you talking about?" Guardian asks confused as genomorph on his shoulder horns glow a red color, then his eyes glow a familiar shade of red.

"Grab them," Guardian orders the genomorphs that came with him. Glowing eyes, a complete shift in personality so he's either being mind controlled or he has a multiple personality complex. _My money's on mind control._

"Let's go project Kr is this way!" Robin yells at us before sprinting down one of the hallways.

"Follow the traffic cone." Kid Flash says after shrugging at the look I throw him.

"Okay," I say after punching this ugly looking Genome with claws into a wall cracking the wall and following the others who had all started down the hall. As I run down the hall I turn around and breath out a breath of cold air which flash freezes the air to make a thin ice wall. _That won't hold them for long._ I turn and fly down the hall quickly catching up to the others, and sliding under the closing door even if I could have walked through it if I had to.

"Whoa," I say as I walk into the project Kr lab and see a pod filled with a greenish liquid and holding a boy who looks like a younger Superman.

"Robin, what's going on? Is this what I think it is?" I ask. I kind of hope I'm wrong because I don't know how I'll do against a Kryptonian in a fight after all he's probably like Danny and loyal to his creators until he's shown they don't care about him.

"Project Kr codenamed Superboy accelerated grown in six weeks. Created from DNA harvested from Superman." Robin read from a computer terminal.

"Stolen from Superman," Kaldur states kind of annoyed, but also wary.

"Yeah, there's no way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash says alarmed at the very thought.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow solar radiation even faster than Superman." Robin finishes reading from the computer.

"Robin, is he stable?" I ask remembering what happened to the clones of me that would melt if they weren't careful.

"Yeah, he's perfectly stable. He can come out at any time," Robin answers me his face scrunched up tight, thinking hard about something.

"Well come on let's get him out of here. I mean they're making a weapon out of well Superman's son." Kid Flash growls angrily at us clearly having made up his mind already.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I say my experiences with Danielle, my baby girl, and the others making this seem even worse to me.

I walked up to the tank and ripped it open like it's made of tin foil. The liquid rushed out and Superboy fell to his knees.

"Hey it's okay Superboy you're probably just a little groggy from being woken up suddenly." Kid Flash says trying to reassure the clone. As he's saying this Superboy gets up and suddenly charges Kid Flash sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"Superboy we are trying to help you!" Aqualad yells trying to get the Kryptonians attention.

Superboy turned to Aqualad and charged him. Aqualad managed to hold his ground and grapples with the clone in an attempt to calm him down. Aqualad uses his Atlantean magic to electrocute Superboy. It works the electricity causes Superboy to yell in pain, and rage unfortunately for Aqualad it just makes Superboy mad. The Kryptonian grabs Aqualad and throws him through what's left of the tank and into the wall. Robin throws a birdarang at the Kryptonian clone but they bounce off his back and do nothing but turn Superboy's attention to him. I tried to get between them Superboy but surprised me with his speed. The Kryptonian shoulder checks Robin, throwing him into the wall hard, knocking him out. I tackle the clone and for once I'm extremely glad for all the hand to hand combat practice I've been getting these past two years. While Superboy was stronger and faster than me I was clearly the more experienced fighter. Superboy sent a roundhouse punch at me which I duck under, grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder slamming him into the ground. I then delivered a quick punch to his face before dodging his leg sweep. He sends a straight punch at me. I let it connect but turn intangible at the last minute so it looks like his hand went through my chest. He gains a shocked look on his face which morphs into one of confusion when I look up and send an ecto-blast to his face sending him flying. Luckily as a Kryptonian he's solar powered and trapped down this deep he has little to no solar radiation to absorb so unlike Superman he's not continuously gaining energy which made itself clear when he struggled to get up for a second. Unfortunately, I paid too much attention to the Kryptonian clone, and I missed the sound of someone coming up behind me. I didn't notice until I was blasted in the back, and electrocuted by something. All I saw was a scientist holding what looked like a really, big taser before my vision slowly faded to black.

 **3rd Person POV**

Luck. Pure, dumb luck was all that stopped Danny from losing his secret identity right then. If it wasn't for the fact that the taser thing was meant for Kryptonians and therefore used much more electricity than a human taser it might not have acted like a reverse plasmius maximus. On the bright side, Danny's secret identity wasn't discovered only because the taser trapped him in his ghost form for several hours.

Danny and Kid Flash were the first to regain consciousness their enhanced healing being a big help in this line of work. Aqualad wasn't long after, and finally, Robin woke up as well to see that the whole team was strapped to a wall with what looks like medical equipment all around them.

"Dude why are you staring at us like that?" Kid Flash says to Superboy who was standing there looking up at where they were being held captive.

"How did you do it?" Superboy questions Danny.

"Do what?" Danny asks back confused.

"I was designed to be a weapon, the perfect soldier, to replace Superman if he should fall, or take him out should he turn away from the light. So how did you take me out and make it look so easy?"

"Wait. You beat a Kryptonian? Cool, awesome job Phantom," Kid Flash says beaming as he is congratulating Danny.

Danny looked over at Superboy, ignoring Kid Flash. Noticing instead of anger like he expected, he only saw curiosity. He generally just wanted to know how he beat him. "It wasn't all that easy Superboy." Superboy's face morphs into one of shock, because Phantom had made the fight seem really one-sided. "The real difference was the fact that while you had the strength and size, I had the advantage where it really counted. I have experience, something that those genomes can't implant into your head, something that can only be learned from your own failures and triumphs. You were built to be a Kryptonian, someone most people couldn't handle even if you had no actual combat experience, but I have a lot of experience fighting physically stronger opponents," Danny explains. The clone was only awakened a few hours ago, so he couldn't blame him for being hostile at first.

Aqualad nodded in agreement. "To be like Superman is a worthy goal, but like Superman, you deserve a life outside of all this, outside of Cadmus," Aqualad states.

"I mean, have you ever seen the sun?" Kid Flash asks.

"No. I've had images implanted into my head," Superboy grimaces as he answers.

"Well, let us go and we'll show you the sun." Robin offers.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's around midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash corrects.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can introduce you to Superman." Danny sweetens the pot.

 _Interesting, I'll have to think on that._ Superboy muses to himself.

As Superboy is thinking about this, Guardian and a man in a lab coat walk in.

"Guardian, why is project Kr not back in his pod?" the doctor asks.

"Ah What's wrong with letting the kid stretch his legs Doc?" Guardian asks the doctor.

The doctor seems to get annoyed at Guardian's question "It's not a real boy it belongs to me, well to Cadmus same thing." , and he strokes the genome on his shoulder whose eyes glow red causing the genome on Guardian's shoulder eyes to glow, then Guardian's eyes glow red, and he shouts "It belongs in a cage!"

Guardian then orders Superboy to start walking back to his pod. As they walk away Aqualad relying on the fact that Kryptonians have super-hearing whispers. "Superboy you have free will, and with such comes a choice do you want to be a weapon or a person?"

While Aqualad is doing that the doctor looks at the sidekicks, and says " Oh good you're awake, now we can clone you, and commence with project sidekick."

"Pass. Batcaves crowded enough." Robin jokes.

Danny smirks before jokingly saying "I'll have to pass as well, I already have one clone daughter I'd like to at least do the deed for any more kids I might have."

"Whatever. Commence DNA extraction!" The Doctor yells to the computer as he walks out of the room.

Not long after he left Superboy walks back in and stares at the assembled sidekicks and young hero.

"So you going to melt us with your heat vision or let us go?" Kid Flash jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Superboy stares even harder for a second. "Well, I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess I have to let you go." Superboy jokes something that he was taught not too long ago by the sidekicks in front of him. He then goes up to Aqualad and rips off the cuffs holding him.

While Superboy does that Robin finally picks the lock and jumps down. "Finally. Batman would have my head if he found out how long it took me to pick the lock," Robin says seeming quite annoyed at himself.

"Is that really your biggest concern right now?" Kid Flash asks incredulously.

"He's right Robin, not our biggest problem right now," Danny says as he turns intangible and phases through the shackles.

"Wait. You could've phased through those things at any time?" Kid Flash asks confused.

"Yeah, I could've. But then I still would have had to fight Superboy and anything else the doctor could throw at me while I got you guys free," Danny explains smirking at the speedster.

"Fair enough." Kid Flash says after thinking for a minute.

"Let's get out of here, show Superboy the moon and maybe introduce him to the league. So I can go home, my excuse will only hold for so long," Danny says.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Robin agrees.

The ragtag group of a human, a speedster, an Atlantean, a ghost, and a clone of Superman made their way out of the facility, but it wasn't long before they encountered resistance from the genomes. Luckily, between the five of them it didn't take them long to make their getaway with Superboy leading them away. Right into a dead end.

"Good going Supes, you trying to get recaptured?" Kid Flash asks.

"Sorry, I don't understand." Superboy starts.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect," Robin interrupts him, as he starts crawling into the vent.

 **Meanwhile with the Doc and Guardian**

"They're in the vents," Guardian informs the Doctor.

"Good. Follow them on the motion sensors." the Doctor orders.

As they follow them on the motion sensors they end up led to a dead end.

"Drat, they hacked the motion sensors!" Doc exclaims.

 **With the sidekicks, Phantom, and Superboy**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin states proudly.

The group makes it to the elevator shaft and starts their way up. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad climbing the rope Robin had left in the elevator, while Phantom flies straight up the shaft. Superboy jumps up the shaft and makes it a fair way up before he starts to fall.

"I'm falling," Superboy states surprised as he knows Superman can fly.

"I gotcha bud," Danny says as he catches the falling Kryptonian.

"Why can't I fly? Superman can fly," Superboy asks his brow creasing in frustration.

"I don't know dude, could be because you are younger than he is, could be that you don't have enough Sun Juice to fly at the moment. Who knows, We'll figure it all out later. Okay?" Danny says as he flies them up the elevator shaft.

"Well, it looks like you can jump over tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash says trying to cheer the clone up.

"Yeah, I guess," Superboy replies.

They make it most of the way up when a falling elevator forced them to jump back into the main Cadmus building. They started heading for the stairs.

"There's got to be a stairway up to the top," Danny says.

"But where is it?" KF asks ready to get out of here.

"Perhaps I can help you there." a genomorph says while it emerges from the shadows.

"Hello brother. You must hurry and escape now. You will be the face of the genomorphs when we eventually become free." the creature says.

"The fire. You started it, didn't you?" Robin asks.

"Yes, and I guided your escape," it responds.

"That voice in my head... that was you?" Superboy questions.

"Yes, but you must hurry away from here," it states before it quickly gives the group directions on how to get to the surface.

"Let's go people." Danny orders to the others as they start to head to the surface.

The group encounters little resistance on their way out, until they reach the staircase where the entire security force seems to be holed up, along with Guardian and the doctor.

"Kid Flash clear the stairs," Danny orders quickly as they start their ascent up to the top.

"Got it," KF says as he speeds up the stairs knocking security of the railing along the way.

The group easily makes it up to the top where only Guardian and the Doctor were.

"No, you won't escape me. Cadmus may be finished but project blockbuster will show you the light." he states crazily while he pulls a vial out of his lab coat and chugs it.

"No!" Guardian yells trying to stop him, but the Doctor bats him aside as his muscles start to bulge and his skin is forced off of him in some places. He glares at the young heroes and roars in inhuman rage the formula having a bad side effect on his already questionable mental state.

"He's blocking the exit," Robin states quickly to the group.

"You want an exit? Here you go!" Superboy yells as he tackles Blockbuster through the ceiling.

"Do you think he planned that?" KF asks Aqualad.

"I don't think he's planning much of anything at the moment." a frowning Aqualad states as he starts to head up to the surface right behind Phantom.

Phantom, having seen the same thing as Aqualad, was in a hurry to help Superboy fight Blockbuster. He came up just in time to see Blockbuster finally get its bearings and go on the offensive, punching Superboy through a concrete pillar. Blockbuster was leaning down to pick the battered Kryptonian up, when one of Phantom's ecto-blast knocked it back long enough for Superboy to get up, and send a vicious uppercut straight to Blockbuster's chin. By this time KF, Robin, and Aqualad had gotten up, and had come up with a plan to bring the building on Blockbuster by knocking out support pillars. Quickly filling Phantom, and Superboy in on the plan they went into action.

Robin quickly threw three cryo rangs into one of the pillars. Which Superboy then threw Blockbuster through.

Aqualad smashed one pillar with sledge hammers formed from his waterpack.

Phantom blasted Blockbuster through one last pillar, while Robin set explosives on a few more pillars, and KF drew a chalk X where Blockbuster needed to be.

Phantom quickly blew a layer of ice onto the floor while Superboy pushed Blockbuster onto the slippery terrain. Once Blockbuster was on the X Robin blew the charges, and the team ran towards the exit. When it was clear they wouldn't quite make it Danny grabbed KF, while Superboy grabbed Robin to shield them from the blast. Aqualad meanwhile tried to shield himself the best he could with his hydrokinesis.

A few minutes after the building collapsed on itself Phantom, Aqualad, and Superboy all pushed the rubble off of them. The three of them due to there superhuman durability were fine if a bit bruised. Robin, and KF while shielded from the worst of it by their more durable teammates still were pretty battered Robin was sure he had cracked a rib, while KF was pretty sure he broke his. Though the two still try to high five only for it to end with them both groaning in pain.

Superboy meanwhile was staring at the full moon. Phantom noticing this came over to talk to him.

"No picture does it justice right?" Phantom grins as he asks.

"Yeah." a smiling Superboy says.

"Problem?" Danny asks.

'I have nowhere else to go." Superboy's face fell. The reality was sinking in.

Danny looked around at the former Cadmus building. "Tell you what, for this, you can stay at my place." He tells the clone.

"Hey look it's Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" KF has a wide grin as he says this.

Sure enough, illuminated in the light of the moon was the man of steel, and then Wonder Woman, and slowly most of the League was shown including Green Lantern carrying Batman, and some other members who couldn't fly. The mentors from earlier and Superman walk up to the group of young heroes, and sees Superboy.

"Start talking." Batman growlingly orders upon seeing the shield on Superboy's semi-destroyed suit.

"I'm Superboy, a clone of Superman made to replace him should he fall, and destroy him should he fall away from the light," Superboy tells them honestly and full of both pride and a little shame.

 **After a brief summary of what has happened.**

"You hacked into League computers went off on an unsanctioned mission. To sum it all up we aren't happy…" Batman starts to say.

"You should have called." The Flash interrupts.

"But all in all you definitely won't be doing this again." Batman finishes lightly glaring at Flash.

"Wait what." Robin says confused.

"Be sure all of the subterranean levels of Cadmus will be examined. You can return to the Hall of Justice to sort out what you all did wrong, and to sort out your punishment." Batman finishes.

"With all due respect Batman, no we aren't." Phantom states looking the Dark Knight right in the eye showing he won't budge on this.

"Agreed," Aqualad states.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman orders.

"With all due respect my king no," Aqualad states fiercely.

"Yeah, we did good work today as a team using the skills you taught us," Robin states keeping the adults on the defensive of the conversation.

"Yeah, let us use them to help people or why teach us at all." KF picks up right after Robin finishes his sentence.

"Look, if this is about your treatment at the hall," Green Arrow starts.

"Forget the Hall we did work as a team, and we will keep acting as a team with or without your help" Danny says cutting Green Arrow off.

"It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Superboy agrees.

The mentors look at the assembled young heroes. All stood resolute in their choice and about to back down. The Mentors walk away for a bit to have a brief conversation. When they came back to the team. Batman walked up to the team and looked Phantom in the eyes.

"Give us three days." He states.

As this is going on Superman walks up to Superboy.

"Well, I guess we find somewhere for you to live. The League I mean." Superman finishes crushing Superboy's hopes of Superman taking him under his wing.

"He can stay at my place, my parents won't mind, though they might talk his ear off," Danny says laughing as he finishes the sentence.

"That could work," Flash agrees.

With that settled Danny walks up to Superboy after having heard both the League's conversation on him and Superman and his previous conversation.

"Don't worry he'll come around. After all, I did." Danny says while patting Superboy's shoulder.

"I mean, he's probably just shocked. Give him a little while to come around, and if he doesn't he's the one missing out. Besides, you'll always be welcome at my place just have to keep the whole superhero thing a secret from my parents. They might want to try to figure out if Kryptonians can combat ghosts effectively." Danny says trying to cheer up the young Kryptonian.

 **3 Days Later at Mt. Justice.**

The team was being led to a cave in the side of a mountain.

"This is to be your headquarters while you're on the team. You'll meet here. Train here, and receive missions here." Batman informs the team.

"Real missions?" Robin questions.

"Yes, covert. What happened with Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Your missions will be covert and quiet." Batman states.

"Yeah, there's a reason we wear these targets on our chest." Flash states pointing at his famous symbol.

"Uh, I wear one of those too," a grinning Danny jokes.

"Yours isn't famous enough yet," the Flash jokes back.

"The seven of you will operate from here." Batman finishes.

"Wait. Seven of us?" Robin raises an eyebrow in question at this. As an elevator opens up to reveal a green-skinned redhead, and Shooting Star.

"Meet your new teammates. Martian Manhunter's niece, and Shooting Star. Phantom, Kid Flash you two know her." Batman answers as the two of them step out.

"Hi. I'm M'gann M'orzz," Martian Manhunter's niece says while waving with nervous excitement.

Robin and Danny go to introduce themselves, but Kid Flash interrupts them.

"Sup beautiful, name Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Phantom. It's okay if you forget their names." Kid Flash starts to flirt before Shooting Star comes over and covers his mouth.

"Thanks, Star," Danny said to the blonde speedster.

Robin looked over at Superboy. "Hey, Superboy come over and say hi to Ms. M and Shooting Star."

Superboy walked over to M'gann, and Star.

"Hi, I like your shirt," M'gann says blushing as she changes her own shirt to have a red X over her chest.

Star just laughs and excuses herself to go talk to her cousin leaving the blushing Martian to try to hold a conversation with the quiet clone.

Hanging out away from the group Aqualad and Danny were having a quiet conversation.

"I think this is going to go great," Danny says to Aqualad.

"I agree my friend. Today is the day," the Atlantean replied.

 **Sorry it took so long, I've had serious writers block so I took a break to read some other fanfics and then school and life got in the way, and my obsession with RWBY got in the way as well. Comment on if this is any good and my apologies for taking so long. But unless I say anything in a later chapter I will finish this story. Drakonslayer out.**

 **P.S if you get the Stargate SG-1 reference you are amazing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A Happy Harbor Welcome**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing if I did would I be posting it on Fanfic sites.**

 **Okay so I will have chapters that aren't Young Justice episodes but chronologically this had to happen first, because this episode has to be only a day or two at most after the end of the last chapter.**

 **On another note: what do you guys think about if I add characters that aren't in Young Justice normally but are the right age, and around the right time to be apart of the team? I'm talking about people like Supergirl- She'd be about 16 I think. So put your suggestions if you can think of any others, if they appear later in the show they will show up eventually, and don't include the Teen Titans like from the show if there are titans from the comics who fit, and aren't a member of the show then go ahead and suggest them.**

 **3rd POV**

Danny was sitting in the cave talking with Superboy, when he heard the computer say "Welcome Robin B01. Welcome Kid Flash B03.

The two walk out of the Zeta tube in their civilian clothes, and run up to Aqualad who had gotten up to talk to them.

"So have you asked him yet?" Robin asked eagerly.

"He just arrived." Aqualad answers with a little mirth at the excitement on his young friends face.

"Well let's go," Wally said, as he and the others all went up to the front of the cave just in time to see Red Tornado landing.

"Hello children, is there a reason you came to meet me at the entrance of the cave?" Red Tornado asked in his robotic monotone.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you had a mission for us," Robin said excitedly. He didn't notice Danny slowly shaking his head behind them.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado reminded them.

"Yeah, well it's been days and we haven't had a single mission yet," Wally said.

"You will be tested soon enough. Why don't you explore the cave, and get to know each other?" Red Tornado suggests.

"This team is not a clubhouse," Aqualad said firmly. Once again no one noticed Danny shaking his head though now he has a look of amusement and remembrance.

"I understand that knowing each other is an integral part of team dynamics. You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado said as he walks into the cave.

"Does he honestly expect us to just sit around?" Robin asked the others.

"Ooh, I'll find out!" M'gann put her hands to her head, and her eyes glowed green before shaking her head. "Right. He's an android, an inorganic, so I can't read his mind."

"I'm starting to think Speedy was right, this team is just a way to get us out of the League's way," Robin says.

Finally, Danny spoke up, "You guys might not understand yet, but take it from someone who had to watch his hometown all by himself for a while, you will come to enjoy these rest periods between missions, and villains evil schemes." Danny laughs a little at himself after saying that.

"Trust me, I was a lot like you guys are right now at one point. I always assumed that there was something going on, but as time goes on you will come to realize that you need these times between missions or you'll go crazy." Danny finishes.

"Phantom I like you, and all, but some of us have been doing this longer than you." Robin points out to Danny.

"You're right. Most of you have been doing this just as long if not longer than I have, but of all of us, I'm the only one who did it largely on my own. Sam and Tucker may have helped when they could but, most of the time it came down to me. I've been through both nonstop work for weeks, and then nothing for a while. One thing you gotta learn is to enjoy what downtime you get," Danny said to all of them.

The rest of the team is kind of stunned at this. Some of them had been in this line of work for longer than Danny, but they all had a mentor who did most of the work, actually now that they think about it how many times have their mentors told them to relax during those same periods of nothing.

"Okay so while we're here we might as well tour the cave," Robin said.

"Well since Superboy, and I live here we can give the tour," M'gann said.

"Don't bring me into this," Superboy said gruffly.

"We won't, a private tour sounds better anyway," Wally said obvious to everyone but M'gann that he's flirting.

"She never said private." Robin points out through gritted teeth.

"Team bonding," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, we all go." Danny contributes.

The entire team went on a tour of the mountain. After a while, M'gann flew back into the kitchen only to take a platter of burnt cookies out of the oven.

"Ahh, I was trying to use the recipe from episode twenty-seven… Eh never mind." M'gann said getting embarrassed at the end.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, they don't seem to mind," Robin reassured her while gesturing towards Wally, Star, and Danny eating the charcoal cookies.

"We have a serious metabolism," Star and Wally said at the same time.

Danny shrugged. "Eh, it's still better than my mom's cooking."

"Your mom can't be that bad of a cook, that burnt cookies still taste better," Robin said.

When he says this Star, Wally, Superboy, and Danny all shudder, and say "Trust me, it is."

"Superboy, I'm so sorry that your first taste of food was my mom's cooking." Danny apologizes.

"It's fine Danny," Superboy said remembering that day.

 _Danny and Superboy had stayed the night at Jazz's place, and were going to Danny's house._

" _Okay, Superboy while my sister knows about the whole superhero thing my parents don't so we need to get you a new name," Danny said as they walked by a store with a bunch of TVs playing old television reruns where a girl named Megan is talking to a boy named Connor._

" _Hmm Connor hows that sound to you?" Danny asked the clone._

" _Works for me." The Kryptonian shrugged._

 _A few minutes later Danny and the now named Connor walk into Fenton works with Superboy only looking at the neon sign for a second before following Danny, as they walk in Maddie see's them, and waves at the boys._

" _Hey sweetie, who's your friend?" she asked the boys._

" _Hi Mom, this is Connor. Connor this is my mom."_

" _Well boys I just finished a batch of cookies if you feel like trying one," she said, while holding up a plate of cookies._

 _Before Danny can warn him Superboy takes one of the offered cookies, and takes a bite. Only to start coughing, and sputtering._

" _Oh darn, it looks like they're too dry again," Maddie said._

After that Danny had given an excuse for why Superboy needed a place to stay for a few days, which his parents bought surprisingly easy.

"I'm sure your cookies would have been delicious." Aqualad consoles a slightly sad M'gann.

"Thanks, Aqualad," M'gann said.

"No problem, and when we're off duty my name's Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad said getting to know his new teammate.

"My name's Danny." Danny introduces himself.

"And my name's Wally West, see I already trust you with my secret identity, unlike Robin. Batman's sworn him to secrecy," Wally says lightly flirting with M'gann again.

"I'm Star Allen." Star introduces herself to the bubbly Martian.

"Well, my names no secret I'm M'gann M'orzz, but now that I'm on Earth you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name."

Superboy starts to feel a little awkward with the topic of conversation, with him not having a real name, just a designation.

Seeing this M'gann telepathically tells Superboy, "Don't worry Superboy we'll get you an Earth name too."

This reminding Superboy of the genomorphs causes the young clone to lash out at the innocent Martian. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD."

"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically," Ms. Martian asks everyone telepathically, and gets confused when they all clutch their heads in pain.

"M'gann, things are different from Mars, here what you did is an extreme breach of privacy," Aqualad explains through clenched teeth.

"And besides that those genomes really left a bad taste in his mouth when it comes to people being in his head," Wally explains.

"I'm sorry Superboy." M'gann apologized.

"Just stay away from me," Superboy growled out.

"Well as informative as this was, what do we do now?" Star asked.

"Hello Megan! I know something we can do." M'gann exclaims excitedly.

"Come on. Follow me." She continues leading the group through the cave.

Superboy stays back though, when she notices this M'gann comes back and looks at the sullen clone.

"I'm really sorry Superboy, please come with." M'gann pleads.

Superboy sits there for a second before sighing, and standing up to follow the martian. Seeing this M'gann smiles, and leads the team to the cave's hanger.

"What's that red thing over there?" Danny asked M'gann.

"That's my Martian bioship," M'gann explains happily.

"Adorable, not aerodynamic, but adorable," Wally said looking at the floating red pill shaped object.

"No silly it in rest mode right now, just let me wake her up," M'gann explains chuckling a little at the faces of her friends when the bioship expands into a spaceship.

"Whoa, guess I can check flying in an alien spaceship off my bucket list." Danny said as he gazes amazed at the bioship."

"Yeah, looks like it," Star said chuckling at her friends face.

"So who wants to go for a flight around the area?" M'gann asks.

"Let's go," Danny said while practically sprinting onto the ship.

"I'm in," Star said following the halfa.

The rest of the team look at each other amused, before following the two into the ship.

As M'gann clears their exit with Red Tornado the rest of the team takes a seat. Aqualad leans over to a sulking superboy. "I know what you're thinking, you overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize."

As that conversation was going on Robin was consoling M'gann who after leaving the cave was starting to look a bit depressed. "Hey don't worry about it. He'll come around," he said to the upset Martian.

"I don't think he likes me very much," M'gann says to the younger boy.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally whisper yelled.

The three look over awkwardly at the Kryptonian.

"So M'gann, can you do that ghosting through walls thing, that Martian Manhunter does?" Wally asked trying to change the subject.

"Density shifting? No, I'm sorry, that's a really advanced technique." M'gann admits.

"Yeah, the Flash can vibrate his molecules fast enough to go through stuff. When he tries it- bloody nose." Robin joked, gesturing towards Wally.

"Dude."

"I still can't do that either," Star complained.

"For ghost's, it's pretty basic, but we don't actually change our density. Instead, we actually cease to be there completely," Danny said. He was interested in the similarities between the powers of Martians, and ghosts.

"How about some of that Martian shapeshifting?" Robin asked M'gann.

"Now that I can do." She responds happily, while shifting into a female version of Robin, then Kid Flash.

"Is it weird that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Danny and Star said at the same time. Both have a cheeky grin as Kid Flash sends a glare at them.

M'gann chuckles a bit while trying to hide her smiling face from Wally. After she composed herself she said, "Okay, next let's try this on for size," before becoming a female Danny, which really looks a lot like Danielle if she was a few years older.

"So that's what Dani will look like in a few years," Danny said to Star, who can only nod a that.

"Nice, but you know you aren't going to fool anyone with those disguises right?" Robin asked M'gann.

"Boys are harder for me," M'gann explains.

"But here's something I can do," she said before the bioship suddenly becomes camouflaged.

"Camouflage. Not as cool as invisibility but still nice." Danny jokes.

"Base to Team, come in." Red Tornado's voice comes from the comm system.

"This is the team reading you loud, and clear Tornado," M'gann answers the comm.

"I'm getting reports of a disturbance at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. Check it out." Red Tornado informs them.

"I mean it' still something," Star said.

"A simple fire led you four to Superboy, so who knows what we'll find here," M'gann said, gesturing to the four that snuck into Cadmus.

 **And Tha...Tha...That's all folks. Well for this chapter at least I just didn't feel like going for a 3 or 4 thousand word chapter right now so Yeah.**

 **Well. Review please anything you want to say be it advice, praise, or criticism It's just good to here.**


End file.
